L'amour c'est comme le nutella: c'est meilleur avec les doigts
by Darkie59
Summary: Masuda adore le nutella et voilà!


Bon j'ai trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour publier une nouvelle fiction. Je dois avouer que en ce moment entre le travail et mes sorties je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire et surtout je ne sais pas sur qui... Bref. ^^

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires qui font toujours plaisir!

* * *

J'aime le nutella... On peut même dire que j'adore le nutella. On a beau me dire que c'est bourré d'huile de palme, que c'est mauvais pour le corps et l'environnement, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer. Je replonge toujours avec délice et gourmandise ma cuillère dans le pot.

Je laisse fondre la pâte chocolatée sous la langue savourant ce doux moment de plaisir. A peine le pot terminé je pars en quête du suivant ne supportant d'en être privé trop longtemps.

Avec moi la mixture ne vit pas plus d'une semaine ou deux. Elle disparaît trop vite à mon goût. J'enchaîne les bocaux observant les dégâts qui en résultent sur mon corps avec effarement mais surtout résignation.

On m'a proposé plusieurs fois de faire durer le pot que j'avais chez moi plus longtemps mais rien à faire ! Il faut le consommer sur le moment sinon il perd tout son intérêt. J'ai tenté une fois de restreindre ma consommation. J'ai réussi à préserver le nutella un mois... Un exploit qui s'est mal terminé. Le goût sous mon palais avait changé. Il semblait altéré, moins sucré, plus amer... Ce n'était plus mangeable de mon point de vue. Comment faisaient les gens gardant le leur bien plus longtemps que moi ? Pourquoi s'ennuyer à ce genre de jeu quand il suffisait d'aller au supermarché pour en avoir un nouveau, tout neuf, n'attendant que toi.

Le nutella je le mange nature. Pas besoin de pain grillé, crêpe ou je ne sais quoi. Si il est bon il doit se satisfaire à lui-même. Si vous ajoutez quelque chose c'est que ce n'est pas fait pour vous. Il faut le déguster directement sur le couvert et sur ses doigts pour les plus pressés. La saveur salée se mélangeant au cacao crée une sorte de mélange aphrodisiaque non négligeable. Il faut tenter l'expérience une fois pour me comprendre.

Tout cela est vite devenu une addiction dont je ne cherche plus à me défaire. Je fais avec et j'avance chaque jour avec cette envie constamment en moi d'en manger à nouveau.

On m'a parlé de sevrage, de tout arrêter du jour au lendemain pour une très longue période... ça sera sans moi j'en ai bien peur. Je refuse de sacrifier mon plaisir au nom d'une pseudo norme. Je veux juste faire ce que je veux.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et personne n'est jamais revenu pour en témoigner, nous n'avons qu'une vie. Se priver d'une joie même toute simple est donc totalement stupide. On aura toute notre mort pour faire régime et je suis certain qu'on perd énormément de poids pendant cette période ! Sans doute bien plus qu'on ne le voudrait ! Je profite par conséquent des chances qui me sont offertes et de mon nutella savoureux.

Tout le monde a son défaut inavouable, personne n'est parfait ! Regardez Keii ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de téléphoner à sa mère au moins deux fois par jour ! Personne ne lui dit que c'est une addiction stupide qui risque de lui poser des problèmes !

Imaginez un peu sa facture de téléphone tous les mois ! Peut être qu'il ne pourra pas la payer alors il connaître la spirale infernale, la descente en enfer. Il commencera par être serveur dans un bar puis voyant que cela ne rapporte pas assez il deviendra host et finira par vendre son corps à des vieilles riches qui le traiteront comme un animal sans valeur ! C'est quand même bien plus grave que de manger du nutella !

Ou alors Shige et sa manie de vouloir toujours étudier ! Il passe sa vie à lire et à apprendre. Il est fort probable qu'un jour, alors qu'il aura emmagasiné trop de savoirs, son cerveau gonflera et sa tête va exploser ! Entre finir la face en bouillie ou avoir un petit bourrelet qu'est ce qui est le plus grave à votre avis ?

Et enfin Tego ! Alors lui il collectionne les trucs avec les têtes de mort. Son addiction peut vite prendre le dessus et il finira par s'habiller comme les gothiques ! Il entrera dans une secte sataniste et accomplira des sacrifices humains. Après ses meurtres il récupérera les crânes pour les exposer dans son salon ! Il va même peut être conserver celui de Shigeaki quand sa cervelle aura explosé !

Alors maintenant vous trouvez toujours que je suis celui avec le plus gros problème dans News ? Et bien non ! Je suis le plus sain de tous et je continuerai à avaler ma pâte à tartiner sans remord ! Peu importe l'avis des autres.

Pour moi l'amour c'est comme le nutella. Il faut savoir le consommer bien avant la date de péremption sous peine de voir sa saveur changer radicalement.

J'aime l'amour immédiat, sans conséquence, sans exigence, sans responsabilité.

Je suis un boulimique des relations autant que de mon autre péché mignon. Je ne peux pas m'en passer sous peine de me sentir vide. J'enchaîne les femmes et les hommes sans distinction. Je veux m'amuser et profiter de cette vie trop courte.

Comme pour le chocolat on m'a conseillé de diminuer la cadence, de donner une chance même minime à mes partenaires mais pour moi personne ne présente assez d'intérêt pour que j'y consente. S'attacher à un être humain c'est comme s'attacher trop longtemps à la pâte à tartiner. Après avoir commencé autant s'en rassasier jusqu'à l'écœurement puis passer à autre chose. S'entêter à conserver une chose qu'on a déjà entamée est ridicule.

Je suis l'exemple même de ce que crée la société japonaise : un adepte du changement rapide. Toujours profiter des choses à la mode puis les jeter sans un regard en arrière. Les être humains ne sont pas des marchandises ? Bien évidemment que si puisqu'on nous achète tous les mois avec un salaire. On mérite de subir le même sort que les objets obsolètes qui traînent au fond de nos placards ou de notre poubelle.

Je me comporte donc en acheteur compulsif, gourmand, cherchant uniquement le plaisir instantané et fugace.

Mais...

Une main vient de se poser sur mon bras puis un corps se blottit contre le mien. Un souffle régulier et apaisé caresse ma peau. Je ne résiste pas et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de l'homme qui partage mon lit depuis un mois.

Suite à mon geste il me sourit et m'embrasse à son tour légèrement. Il s'étire, soupire de bien être quand je le serre contre moi.

Il m'a fait fondre en une seule phrase alors que je le connais depuis des années et que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé en amant potentiel.

Le plus sérieusement du monde, un matin alors que je venais d'entrer dans notre loge il m'a juste dit « Laisse moi te montrer que le nutella est meilleur quand on prend le temps de le savourer ».

Et si finalement ce met pouvait rester savoureux plus longtemps que je ne le pensai ? Pour le savoir il faut tenter l'expérience. La mode est à l'écologie, à la protection de nos ressources et à l'allongement de la durée de vie des produits. Essayons de consommer avec parcimonie cet homme et... le nutella.


End file.
